justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Slumber Party
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = Sun Yellow/Aqua Green/Bordeaux-Purple/Blue-Purple |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo =Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 |perf = Paola Guivel (P1)File:Paolo slumber party.jpg Luana Guivel (P2)File:Paolo slumber party.jpg Valeria Ixquic (P3)https://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 Anastasia One (P4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 }}"Slumber Party" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 Player one is a girl dressed in a maroon purple top with a Chinese neck and bouffant, frilly skirt attached to the lower end of the top. She is also wearing golden-yellow leggings with red heels. She also happens to wear a pair of Korean 'Norigae' (dress hangings/tassels) around the neck of the dress. Her hair is styled in the form a tight top bun secured with simple hanfu hairpins. The dress is unbuttoned in the chest region, showing her black bra. P2 Player two is a girl who wears a Golden sleeveless suit which extends as a skirt only on the back. She wears a back inner strapless body-suit with red leggings and yellow heeled shoes. There's a golden ring over the leggings on her right leg. A pair of the frilly braided shoulder accessories are also worn. Her hair is in the form of a top bun with bangs. There is a red strip of hair among her bangs that is slightly longer than the bangs and the bun is secured by a Japanese-style 'Ogi-Bira Kazanshi' or hairpin. P3 Player three is a girl wearing a red Chinese-style Charleston dress unbuttoned right above her chest. The centre of the dress, covering her stomach and chest, is made of black fabric. She also wears yellow leggings with red heels. Her hair is a simple tight bun, but over her head are two Japanese fans adorned in an alternate arrangement. The fans are red and maroon-purple in colour. P4 Player four is a girl wearing a sleeveless red-and-yellow body suit that forms a cross around the neck and connects behind the neck to form a Chinese collar. The front of the dress is Yellow with a pair of red tassels hanging from each side of her waist. The sides and the back of the dress is red and extends a little bit on the back to from a half-skirt. There is a golden tight short right beneath the top. Under the shirt she wears maroon-purple leggings with black heels. She wears a pasted down tight hairstyle, the hair being swept behind and tied into a bun, but a part of it waves forwards to the forehead, while still being pasted down to the scalp. From the bun behind two thin braids come around the shoulder and rest on her chest. Over her hair is a red headgear that has two hanging tassels, also red, on each side as well. Background In the chorus, the background consists of traditional Chinese umbrellas that extend up and to the right in a faded structure when moved. In the verse, the background changes to a sauna setting with 2 lanterns on either side of the room glowing in a rosy color. There is a diamond shape in the center with the same circle design in the middle as the umbrella seen before in the chorus. Gold Moves One Gold Move has been revealed: Gold Move A: Do a “no” gesture with your right hand pointed to the sky. SlumberPartyGM.PNG|Gold Move A SlumberPartyGM.gif|Gold Move A in-game Trivia *''Slumber Party'' is the seventh song by Britney Spears in the series. *"F**king" is censored. *Even though Tinashe is credited, the preview uses the solo version of the song. Gallery Slumber_party_thumbnail.jpg|Thumbnail (US) Slumber party teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/910171652268236801 Videos Official Music Video Britney Spears - Slumber Party ft. Tinashe Teasers Just Dance 2018 Slumber Party by Britney Spears Ft. Tinashe Official Track Gameplay US SLUMBER PARTY - BRITNEY SPEARS FT. TINASHE JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Paola Guivel Category:Luana Guivel